


Lightsaber

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Lightsaber, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the different ways Sehun, Kai, and Baekhyun got chosen to be the ones to star in the Lightsaber MV.</p><p>{Collection of short stories - the first one is rated G but please anticipate that others will be a mixture of fluff and PWP~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Author-nim here:
> 
> Please anticipate~ this will be a collection of short fics - each as their own chapter - that will be added as I write them!  
> The first story is rated G, but I will be changing the rating once I add the smuttier fics!
> 
> Inspired from the Lightsaber MV, and the different ways I imagined that SeKaiBaek got roped into being the lucky/unlucky ones to be the three that filmed. 
> 
> Enjoy~  
> (note: please don't worry, I have not forgotten my other ongoing fics! Between work and personal things I have been slowly working away at them and hope to post some more updates this weekend~)

* * *

“Alright –” Manager _hyung_ clapped his hands and looked around at the nine boys he was sitting with. “The _Lightsaber_ music video, boys. We're only gonna have a day or two to film and I know that a bunch of you have other stuff going on so the Director-nim decided that we're only gonna be able to use three of you – ” He paused, frowning as he waited for the group to quiet down again after they erupted in disgruntled murmurs.

“– I know – so, Junmyeon I'm putting you in charge. That means when we have our first meeting I want three of your handsome faces present, and it doesn't matter who honestly just decide amongst yourselves and _please_ try not to be too mad about it, okay? Meeting adjourned!”

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon raked a hand through his hair. _Why did Manager hyung always give me the hard tasks?_ He sighed. “Ok, let's get this over with shall we?” He forced a smile, faking enthusiasm.

“Yeah right, hyung!” Chanyeol laughed. “Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do: everyone grab a piece of paper and write your top three choices for who you think should be in the music video and why, and then put it into my hat and Junmyeon hyung will read them all out loud and we'll tally up votes!”

“I'm not sure if –“

Chanyeol clapped him on the back and beamed. “Thank me later, hyung!”

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows and watched as the tall boy went to grab a bunch of paper.

 

And, it was no less than 10 minutes later that Junmyeon was unfolding the first piece of crumpled up paper. He scanned it briefly and -

“ _Nope –_ nope... nope let's not do this anymore...” he said hastily as he tried to casually scrunch the paper back up, put it back in the hat, and grab another.

“What does it say?” Minseok called out, and Junmyeon froze, cursing internally.

“Yah, tell us,” Yixing added, and the rest chroused their agreement.

Grudgingly, Junmyeon unfolded the piece of paper, flushing pink before clearing his throat and beginning to read the words that had been scrawled on the sheet.

“Okay, fine. Before I say anything, this was written by someone who's handwriting looks a lot like Kyungsoo's...” he started, shooting the boy a pointed look, and Kyungsoo shrugged.

“My three picks for the music video,” Junmyeon began. “First is Sehun cause he has, er, the, um, biggest lightsaber...” Sehun nodded thoughtfully in agreement, looking seemingly unsurprised as everyone fell silent. “Second is Jongin cause he is the best at wielding his lightsaber – and, er, others' –” Junmyeon was nearly flushing bright red. “Third is Baekhyun cause he's the..... most...." He frowned. "... spirited lightsaber wielder?” Quite frankly, he didn't want to understand what _that_ meant.

 

The group erupted into laughter and the corners of Kyungsoo's mouth tugged upwards as he watched Junmyeon, clearly amused at the reaction he had gotten. Baekhyun however flashed him a shameless wink; Jongin licked his lips innocently.

Junmyeon crumpled up the paper again before ripping it in half, and half again as everyone promptly gave Kyungsoo high fives all around.

 

“I don't want to do this anymore,” Junmyeon huffed, exasperated.

“ _Hyung_ , does this mean my picks win?” Kyungsoo asked hopefully, looking at their leader with big, innocent eyes.

 


End file.
